The Prior Art
The prior art is best represented by the patents to M. Sophier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,012; A. E. Weatherly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,711; A. E. Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,862 and finally M. Wallach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,762. Whereas the aforesaid art is directed to the formation of various pocket-equipped garments and in some instances concealed pockets, no effort has been made to form the pouch of integral garment elements, notably found in or around the locus of the hemline, which is more especially represented by the hem stitching line and the selvage. This invention, as will be noted, is directed to the latter, in distinction over the former.